<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust to Dust by thecatmademedoit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087279">Dust to Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit'>thecatmademedoit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 可以想成是cmbyn的au？</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乡村au<br/>实业男青年x乡野小精灵</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dust to Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文：<br/>这是偶然的一天，费尔南多雷东多来到欧洲南部的一个乡村度假。准确的说，他是辞职了，急需从热闹繁华的纽约投身进一个谁也不认识他的地方，因为他是个失败者，彻头彻尾的失败者。</p><p>你怎么不滚回布鲁克林呢！</p><p>老板这么跟他说，然后他压抑许久的神经终于爆了，直接一拳把他老板揍进了医院，他在华尔街光鲜亮丽（其实惨不忍睹）的生活结束了。</p><p>他的律师朋友为他争取了一笔可观的经济补偿，足够他玩遍欧洲。雷东多对大城市毫无兴趣，不论是巴黎还是伦敦，它们都是另一个形态的纽约，里面寄居着不少像他这样厌世消极的“败类”。远离城市很简单，只要一张火车票，不过雷东多到那个地方纯属偶然。</p><p>火车故障，列车员说你们可以在车里等，也可以选择重新购票换乘。那天非常热，一丝风也没有，空气中混杂着各色人种的体味，黏腻又恶心。雷东多提着他的行李箱下了火车。</p><p>月台上一点阴影也没有，热辣的阳光丝毫不体恤人类，将它的光芒释放到最大。雷东多低着头往前走，他在火车上和美国的朋友聊了很久，现在非常需要一瓶解渴的水。这个站台唯一的一台自动贩卖机居然罢工了？！工作人员告诉雷东多他可以去车站外的小店买，火车一时半会修不好。</p><p>雷东多信以为真，当他走出去的时候发现面前是一条宽阔的马路，脚踩上去立刻感觉烧了起来。两旁的灌木丛非常矮，惨败地开着几朵紫红色的小花，在这样的烈日下也只能用惨败来形容了。远处和火车轨道并行的是望不到尽头的农庄和田野，青黄相叠，衬着碧蓝的天，像是用最明艳的颜料涂抹的油画，一下子闯进雷东多的心间。</p><p>操，这就是他想要避难的地方，再合适不过了！</p><p>于是他摘下帽子，冲着火车挥挥手，像是在告别。很快雷东多便沿着那滚烫的马路一直往前走。</p><p>整条马路只有他一个人，但是雷东多并不孤单。草丛里的虫子和他聊天聊个不停，它们从一片叶子上跳到另一片叶子上，好奇地追随着这位远道而来的朋友。蝴蝶飞上他的帽檐，吸一口纽约的污浊空气，接着扑棱棱地飞走。</p><p>不知走了多久，高悬头顶的太阳开始西沉，叫人讨厌的白光慢慢蜕变成红色、橙色、黄色、紫色、蓝色……这些颜色之间没有界限，云和风将它们溶在一起，意外的和谐美丽。耳边没有人声，只有微风虫鸣和偶尔呼啸而过的火车汽笛。此间静谧，是属于雷东多一个人的。这种感觉让他疲惫不堪的身心感到愉悦起来，虽然他不介意在田野露营，但如果能在日落前找到一个住的地方就更好了。</p><p>上帝大概是听到了他的心声，在暮色越来越深、太阳几乎掉到地平线时，身后响起一阵尖叫：“快闪开！”</p><p>雷东多被吓了一跳，扭头发现一辆蓝灰色的Shelby撞过来。他连忙闪到一边，眼睁睁地看着车子冲向了护栏。</p><p>“噢不！”</p><p>从车上下来一个黑发少年，抓着头发绝望地看着正在冒烟的车头。雷东多仔细看了一下，这只是神似Shelby的一辆古董车，被面目全非地改造过，当然现在车头也处于面目全非的状态。</p><p>“嗨～”出于好心，雷东多上前询问是否需要帮助：“我懂一些汽车维修方面的学问，让我来看一下吧。”</p><p>雷东多这才注意到车子里还坐着一个男孩，正瞪大了眼睛看着前方。</p><p>看来是两个未成年小孩偷偷开大人的车出来却险酿大祸。雷东多“嘭”的一声打开引擎盖，坐在驾驶位的金发男孩一惊，身体从座位上弹起来，然后快速解开安全带下车。</p><p>“劳尔！我们没有撞到人吧！”</p><p>“恭喜你，你只是撞到了护栏。”</p><p>名叫劳尔的男孩口气非常强硬，他把金发男孩拽到一边，用西班牙语跟他交流着什么，可能以为雷东多听不懂吧。</p><p>“古蒂，”</p><p>哦，原来闯祸的坏小子叫古蒂。（雷东多笑）</p><p>“古蒂！你看你出的馊主意！”</p><p>“劳尔，你别生气嘛～这不是没有出什么大事，我还好好地蹦哒在你面前？况且，要不是你抢我方向盘我能错踩油门撞过来？”</p><p>“我早就说了我开！你没有驾照！万一这个人报警就完了！”</p><p>“那我们就趁现在捡根木棒把他打晕拖到树丛里，嘿嘿～”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>黑发男孩气得涨红了脸，拿手指着金发男孩的鼻子。</p><p>“修好了。”</p><p>雷东多打断了他们的谈话，示意两人启动试试。</p><p>金发男孩正兴奋地想要钻进去就被黑发男孩抓住了。</p><p>“你给我老实地坐到后面去！”</p><p>金发男孩做了个鬼脸，气呼呼地跑到了车后座。</p><p>“太感谢您了，先生。我叫劳尔冈萨雷斯，那个人是何塞古铁雷斯。我们没带手机如果不是您我们就只得走回去了。”</p><p>雷东多和善地说道：“不用谢，我也不确保它能顺利到家。”</p><p>劳尔注意到雷东多的行李箱，于是很热心地询问他是不是来此的旅客。</p><p>“呃……算是吧。”雷东多的脑子里忽然有了个好主意：“孩子，我还没找到住的地方，如果不介意的话我能搭你们的便车吗？”</p><p>劳尔欣然同意：“没问题！从这里到塞勒涅（注：虚构地名）还有不少距离呢！您可以住我家。”</p><p>“对哦，他的爷爷是塞勒涅有名望的绅士，会非常乐意接待你。”</p><p>叫古蒂的金发男孩趴在车窗边，笑嘻嘻地仰面望着劳尔和雷东多。</p><p>“古蒂！”</p><p>劳尔握起了拳头，古蒂装作害怕地缩回了车里。</p><p>“您别理他，他是我们这最野蛮最喜欢恶作剧的孩子。”</p><p>-</p><p>现在换劳尔开车，雷东多坐在一旁，和他闲聊起来。原来劳尔是大学生，每年暑假和圣诞节都会从马德里过来，古蒂和他一般大的年纪，一直生活在塞勒涅。</p><p>“您是从哪里来？”</p><p>“纽约。”雷东多礼貌地微笑，他的目光一扫，后视镜里一双蓝色的眼睛似笑非笑地睁着，亮堂堂的微光让人无处躲藏。</p><p>劳尔一脸欣羡：“纽约？那真是个好地方。”</p><p>“好吗？嗯，是个不错的地方……但我觉得这儿更好。”</p><p>“我向您保证，雷东多先生。”劳尔笑起来：“在这住上半个月你会爱上它，然后义无反顾地离开。”</p><p>“为什么？”雷东多有些不解。</p><p>劳尔瞥了一眼闭着眼假寐的古蒂，小声说：“塞勒涅会让你忘记时间。人一旦忘记时间就很容易找到自我，到那时候你会发现远离这儿是最佳的选择。当然，何塞这个固执鬼除外。”他补充道：“塞勒涅的年轻人都去了城市，就他死赖着要做个悠闲的农民。”</p><p>这时候血色的夕阳钻进车窗笼在古蒂的脸上，那金色睫毛轻轻颤着，连嘴角都是上翘的。</p><p>雷东多忽然就对这个年轻的男孩产生了一点兴趣。</p><p>-</p><p>劳尔在一间红色小房子的栅栏前停下，伸手拍了拍古蒂的脸喊他下车。</p><p>“再见啊。”古蒂背对着他们挥着手跳进了进去，远处传来犬吠，门口的灯就亮了。</p><p>劳尔继续开车，直到天色完全暗下来。</p><p>“到了。”</p><p>那是一幢白色砖石砌成的小洋房，坐落在静谧的橡树丛前，倒也不突兀，像一个守护这片土地的瞭望者。</p><p>劳尔简单向家里人介绍了雷东多，他的祖父母非常热情地欢迎雷东多住下。当雷东多拿出钱来的时候冈萨雷斯老先生生气地拒绝：“您帮助了劳尔就是我们的朋友，您想在这住多久都行！”</p><p>雷东多笑着道谢，劳尔抢过雷东多的箱子带他去房间。</p><p>“这是我以前的儿童房，床可能有点小。”</p><p>劳尔将雷东多的行李箱放在一边，给他打开了窗。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>雷东多走到窗边，能借着月光望到房子后面的一条小溪。月色下你看不到任何颜色，只有钻石一样的银光散漫地漂浮着。</p><p>“您再望得远一些就能顺着溪流看到月亮湖的一点边角了。塞勒涅就是因月亮湖得名，Selene——月亮女神。”</p><p>劳尔插上驱蚊灯，认真地检查了一遍室内的电器设备，确保无误后才和雷东多晚安道别。</p><p>雷东多快速地冲完澡，连头发都没吹倒在床上就睡着了。</p><p>他的睡眠质量一直很差，窗外的虫子还叫个不停，可是奇怪得很，他今天睡得特别踏实，什么梦也没做，一直睡到劳尔来敲门。</p><p>“先生，不会介意的话和我们一起用下午茶吧。”</p><p>雷东多揉了揉额角，才惊觉已经过了中午。脸上有些挂不住，不好意思地说那打搅了，我随后就到。</p><p>他这才打开行李箱，找出两件适合这个天气穿的衣服，再把胡子刮干净便匆匆下楼。</p><p>楼下餐厅没有人，笑声从屋外传来。沿着走廊的百叶窗而过，昨日那个金发男孩也在，正是他讲的笑话惹得众人捧腹大笑。此刻，他一手抓着几颗青色的水晶葡萄，慢悠悠地推进嘴里，眼角微微朝下，上半身靠在藤木椅上，闲适慵懒。</p><p>“雷东多先生来了。”</p><p>劳尔拉开一张凳子，正巧在古蒂的边上。古蒂很友好地冲他眨眼，然后把自己手中的葡萄塞给他。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“美国人都这么客气的吗？”</p><p>“我生长在美国，但我是阿根廷人。”</p><p>乡村的下午茶总是格外让人感到舒适。一条长桌子铺上碎花底的桌布，摆上几盘馅饼和水果。茶是必须的，酒也可以，碍于还有几个很小的孩子所以只有果酒。所有人都坐在树荫下，说着一些最近发生的事，显然今天众人对异乡来客更感兴趣，特别是古蒂，只是他从头至尾都装作不在乎的样子。</p><p>雷东多意识到自己应该说些什么，他正想开口说说来这儿的原因，老冈萨雷斯先生就问：“您是做什么工作的？”</p><p>“之前是做金融相关。”</p><p>“之前？”</p><p>“对，我已经辞职了。”雷东多端起茶杯，轻啜了一口。</p><p>大家都面露惋惜，只有古蒂仍旧一副玩味的笑脸。</p><p>“那您打算在这呆多久？老实说，一般的游客是顺道从马德里或者其他地方过来，呆不过三天就得走。”</p><p>“我打算呆上一个夏天。”</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>老冈萨雷斯给他递过去一根烟，出于礼貌雷东多收下了，但他始终夹在指间，并不抽。</p><p>看的出来，劳尔的祖父并不大相信城市里的人可以在这里住上一个夏季，他深深地、深深地吸了一口烟，在缓缓地吐出一个个烟圈。夏日午后的阳光格外晒人，索性它们全被阻挡在了绿荫之外，但仍能跳跃到人的身上将你搅得昏昏欲睡。</p><p>“那你还会回纽约吗？”劳尔好奇地问，他捡了个橡果扔到古蒂头上，那家伙已经眯起了眼。</p><p>“目前还是个未知数。”</p><p>一旦在一个地方扎根太久，所有的关系网结成后，你很难舍弃全部去新的地方。</p><p>人类最害怕未知，又对未知无比的向往。</p><p>蝉鸣声渐燥，呼噜声四起，雷东多自觉降低了嗓音，劳尔则示意他不必在意。</p><p>“不如我带你去转转？”</p><p>这是个不错的提议，相比于听老人们此起彼伏的呼噜和咂嘴声，雷东多还是愿意四处走走。</p><p>劳尔敲醒了打盹的古蒂，勾住他纤细的脖子往怀里拖。</p><p>三人默默走到大房子后面才敢喘口气，不同于屋前的闷热烦躁，背阴的这面非常舒爽凉快。溪水淙淙，微风摇曳，白色的蝴蝶是从树林深处飘来的精灵，乘着阳光在河面撒下一串串金粉。雷东多屏息凝视，身处自然，除了感觉渺小就是无比的自由。风打通了筋脉，淤血渐化，脚步都轻盈起来。但他还是无法做到像古蒂那样——鹿般的敏捷轻快。</p><p>“我们可以在这里游泳，水不是很深，差不多没到胸口……”</p><p>劳尔一边说着一边把脱下来的上衣扔到草地上。他对着不知道什么时候窜到前面石桥上的古蒂喊：“喂！别胡闹！”劳尔回头，无奈地向雷东多解释：“他喜欢从桥上扎进水里，磕破好几次头了就是不听。”</p><p>雷东多眯起眼，望着那具蜜色笔直的胴体从桥上一跃而下。</p><p>“这很危险，但是很酷。”</p><p>古蒂一直游到他们面前才从水里冒出来，谁也不知道在水下憋气时他在想什么，即使是他最好的朋友劳尔也只是评价道：他是个野人。跳跃的思维和他古灵精怪的眼神一样让人捉摸不透。</p><p>而此刻少年从水中浮起，甩开及肩的金发，湿漉漉的脸庞天然去雕饰，与天空交相辉映的蓝色眼眸清亮澄澈，笑容中带着一丝无辜与狡黠。无论如何，这样的美少年都是雷东多不曾在纽约见过的。他泡过不少男人女人，各行各业各式各样的都有，唯独没有古蒂这样的，明明是乡野间最不起眼的野草，却像是最致命的一滴毒鸠，被自由的风裹挟着在心头呼啸而过。</p><p>雷东多第一次无比迅速地承认了内心强烈的原始欲望——性。</p><p>热血上涌，这促使他连衣服都没脱就浸到了水里。他看到了古蒂的半截身体，并不算瘦弱却特别纤细，微隆的胸前两颗粉色的殷红被冰冷的水激得硬挺，蜂腰削背，人鱼线因此显得格外突出。不用怀疑，湿透了的裤子里定藏着两条修长的腿。</p><p>雷东多无解于这突如其来的欲望，他听见劳尔和古蒂在说什么，也许他们看出了自己的奇怪。不可能，他一向是伪装高手，隐忍是华尔街狼必备的精神属性。</p><p>“哗啦”</p><p>雷东多站了起来，劳尔的声音变得格外清晰：“去你的鸡鸭鹅！”</p><p>古蒂纠正他：“我没有养鹅！”</p><p>劳尔让雷东多来劝古蒂：“我留他吃晚饭，他说他留下了他的鸡鸭牛狗怎么办！”</p><p>雷东多从口袋里摸出湿掉的烟，很平静地提出了解决方法：“你可以邀请他的鸡鸭牛狗一起来。”</p><p>古蒂笑得前仰后合，他一遍遍捋着自己的脸和头发，直到把脸颊搓红。</p><p>“嘿，远道而来的先生，今晚来我家吃晚饭怎么样？”</p><p>劳尔噗嗤笑了出来，“你不是开玩笑的吧？”</p><p>古蒂朝他翻了个白眼，“我没问你！”他眨了眨眼睛，又是之前那副懒散的口吻：“先生，来吗？”</p><p>这份邀请钩到了雷东多的心尖，他没有办法拒绝，却放不下肩上的矜持，眼眸低垂，像是思考了良久才答应了下来。</p><p>后来各自分开睡个午觉，晚间的时候雷东多当然不是一个人去古蒂家的。</p><p>劳尔提了一篮子水果走在他前头，孜孜不倦地说着古蒂的糗事。</p><p>“如果生活中没了古蒂，那就没意思了。”</p><p>劳尔忽然停下脚步，从他们所在的位置已经能望到古蒂的那栋小房子。暮色正浓，<br/>古蒂正趴在鸡窝里掏鸡蛋。</p><p>挪威猎犬远远见到两个人影就开始叫了，雷东多喜欢那只狗，问劳尔叫什么。</p><p>“西里斯，天狼。”</p><p>古蒂直起腰，碎发凌乱地遮住微红的脸，手里抓着一堆稻草和几个鸡蛋。</p><p>“进去吧。”</p><p>和其他房子没有什么不同，虽然小但被布置得非常温馨，只要是空着的地方都摆放着相片，不过那些照片好像和古蒂无关。</p><p>“不请自来的家伙！”</p><p>古蒂把鸡蛋抛给劳尔，“揣兜里，到明天不碎给你家送鸡蛋，”古蒂洗掉手上的鸡屎，特开心地说：“免费！”</p><p>看来他们没少玩此类幼稚的游戏，劳尔没有提出任何异议，将一枚鸡蛋放进口袋，<br/>另一枚递给雷东多。</p><p>“您也试试吧？帮我赢两箱鸡蛋，免费的！”</p><p>古蒂从厨房间探出脑袋，打断劳尔的话：“喂！你作弊诶！”</p><p>劳尔洋洋得意地拍了拍口袋：“你可没说不能请外援。”</p><p>古蒂挤着眼睛撅起嘴巴，乖乖炒饭去了。</p><p>菜色简单，炒鸡蛋，炒胡萝卜以及一只烤鸡。</p><p>“你你你你？”</p><p>“看我干嘛，对，我杀了一只鸡。”</p><p>古蒂笑盈盈地盯着雷东多：“为了接待员远道而来的朋友。正式谢谢您，帮我们修了车尽管劳尔还是被他爷爷揍了一顿。”</p><p>爱尔兰咖啡的微苦、浓香、醇厚、发涩在唇齿间蔓延，雷东多放下杯子回了句不客气。</p><p>这是他们之间第二次对话，依旧简短且不含营养。之后古蒂几乎没和雷东多说上话，劳尔作为中间人起承转折，雷东多虽然和劳尔在交谈着，目光却不离古蒂，古蒂偏偏一次也没对上。但雷东多知道，古蒂能感受到自己越界的视线，并且，不讨厌。</p><p>“明天下午来游泳吧。”</p><p>“没空，我要锄草，我要打扫鸡笼牛棚，要做的事海了去。”</p><p>“这倒是个好借口。”劳尔蹲下来摸着西里斯的脑袋，取笑古蒂是个好农民。</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>古蒂毫不客气地把狗拖进屋然后关上门迅速地跑到阁楼打开窗户。劳尔和雷东多走在夜色中，像两个闯入禁地的无知者，古蒂眯着眼睛，把所有视线聚焦在雷东多的身上——这个英俊又颓废的城市男人，光从他想在这呆一整个夏天的厥词中就能感受到那一身反骨。他对古蒂释放着强烈的吸引力，这很危险也很刺激，古蒂热爱冒险，但同时他也是个谨慎的人。</p><p>我该冷静几天，贸然对一个人太过热情是不详的。</p><p>古蒂合上窗，按耐住一身的燥热回到了房间。</p><p>-<br/>接下去的几天雷东多都没有遇见古蒂，劳尔的过于热心让他无法单独闲逛。热情的马德里大学生似乎还认为自己的照顾不周到，每过一会就要问问雷东多感觉怎么样。</p><p>那个午后刚下过暴雨，劳尔和他的祖父去修车，雷东多在家看书，突然就传来一阵急促的敲门声。</p><p>很意外，是古蒂。</p><p>他浑身都湿透了，对比那日在水中这次模样格外狼狈，雷东多赶忙请他进来。</p><p>“您先等等。”</p><p>他折回去，原来后面还有一辆手推车和一条落汤狗。</p><p>西里斯可怜地呜咽着，古蒂抱着两箱鸡蛋，命令西里斯在门外等。</p><p>“鸡蛋。”</p><p>雷东多一脸困惑：“什么？”</p><p>古蒂把箱子放在一边，笑着说：“那天劳尔给你的鸡蛋呀，碎了吗？”</p><p>雷东多才想起这事，以为是个玩笑。</p><p>“相比这个，你先去洗个热水澡换身衣服吧。”</p><p>古蒂“啊”了一声，摆手：“不必，我马上回去。”</p><p>话音刚落，窗外一道闪电劈下大雨倾盆而至，古蒂暂时走不成了。</p><p>雷东多依旧在客厅外的阳光房坐着，西里斯就蹲在外面，冲他吐舌头。</p><p>“劳尔呢？”</p><p>古蒂披着一条大大的毛巾，头发上依然滴着水，这回却让他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的。</p><p>“和老先生一起去镇上修车了。”</p><p>古蒂恍然大悟地笑了，坐到雷东多身侧的藤椅里。大雨如注，似窗帘一般挡在两人面前，将窗外的景象变得模糊扭曲，所有颜色混杂在一起，像一幅晕染过度的油画。</p><p>“你真的在这住一个夏天？不要这样看我，我对你的决心没有疑惑。只是，这儿是真的很无聊，无聊到会让人有自杀的冲动。”</p><p>古蒂放松地坐在那，被水汽蒸得朦胧的皮肤在呼吸，雷东多能感觉到。</p><p>“那你留在这的原因是什么？”</p><p>雷东多试着不去在意古蒂的脚踝，嫩白的脚趾蜷缩着，脚背绷得非常紧，是一条好看的弧线。</p><p>“劳尔和你讲过关于我的事吗？”</p><p>得到否定的答案后古蒂没有就这个问题作答，雷东多并不十分好奇，每个人都有选择的权利，也许连当事人都无法清楚地表达自己这样选择的理由。就跟他一样，如果只是因为老板的一句气话而辞职，那也太可笑了。</p><p>工作不是过家家，向来谨小慎微的自己居然会做出这般冲动的事，是把得到的一切当儿戏了。</p><p>“能跟我说说纽约吗？我对它唯一的印象就是Welcome to NewYork。”</p><p>雷东多努力想了很久也不知道这是哪首歌，古蒂没有让他为难，解释道镇上的餐馆经常播放这首歌曲。</p><p>“你这么喜欢开车的人，或许不会喜欢那。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“堵车，超级堵。”</p><p>雷东多很夸张地说了句西语，古蒂面色顿时尴尬起来。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“我是阿根廷人，会说西语很正常。”</p><p>古蒂似乎想到初遇那天在背后说要“袭击”雷东多的话，他不自在地歪着脑袋抱歉地说：“我是开玩笑……”</p><p>“我没有责怪你的意思。”</p><p>古蒂忽然侧过脸，他们的眼神交汇在一起，各自揣度着对方的意图。在如此闷热的雷雨天，空气黏腻潮湿，男人的感官敏感起来，小腹里的火因为那双无辜的蓝眼睛烧到了喉间。</p><p>或许从一开始后视镜的一瞥，雷东多就对这个漂亮男孩产生了不该有的想法。</p><p>雷声不断且雨越下越大，雷东多的罪恶感也再加深。</p><p>古蒂说的没错，塞勒涅无聊的可以杀死人，这儿的落后和原始仿佛是上天刻意的安排，而雷东多来到这，也是偶然中的必然。他的臭毛病和恶性掩藏在虚伪的英俊皮囊之下，古蒂仅仅是撕裂了一个口子。</p><p>-<br/>两个星期，雷东多已经对这里的地形相当熟悉，不需要劳尔陪伴他也能找到回去的路。</p><p>傍晚适合出去吹野风，劳尔因为论文的缘故留在了家里，老冈萨雷斯先生忙着和牌友们打牌，雷东多洗完澡推开后院的栅栏往树林那侧走去。</p><p>前阵子刚下过雨，小路泥泞，才刷干净的鞋底又沾满了污垢，黏得他抬不起脚。</p><p>“扑通”</p><p>轻盈的身体落入水中，水面归于平静，一片叶子从雷东多头顶飘下，被他攥在了手心。</p><p>“先生。”</p><p>古蒂整个人从水里冒出来，他只穿了一条白色的平角短裤，此刻也湿透了。</p><p>“能拉我一把吗？”</p><p>古蒂的笑容不怀好意，可雷东多还是照做。他伸出自己的手——光滑修长骨节分明。下一秒，这只手就被布满老茧的掌心握住，然后用力地往后一拽，雷东多也掉进了水里。</p><p>他很想咒骂，佛手柑身体乳的清香在顷刻间毁于一旦。老实说，比起这汪溪水，他更喜欢蓝色的游泳池。</p><p>古蒂没有感受到雷东多的怒气，他放肆地大笑直到雷东多捂住了他的嘴巴。</p><p>柔软。</p><p>雷东多立刻松开了手往后退了几步，却不想脚蹭到长着青苔的卵石整个人滑进了水里。现在是全身湿透，连头发也没有幸免。古蒂收起笑，认真地扶他起来，两人一块坐到了岸边。</p><p>“你是不是怕我？”</p><p>雷东多不动声色地从古蒂手里抽出自己的胳膊，后者没有介意，坦荡地盯着他。</p><p>“没有的事，你是劳尔的朋友。”</p><p>雷东多喘了口气，没吭声。</p><p>古蒂红扑扑的脸蛋似出水芙蓉，他的个性并不是清纯无辜的，但总会给人楚楚可怜的错觉。就像雷东多在心里承认对古蒂产生兴趣的那一天，也是傍晚，古蒂躺在后座眼皮轻轻一掀，雷东多感觉是方才路边的那只蝴蝶飞进了他的眼睛，否则怎么会有那么香的蜜呢。</p><p>“你的额角……”</p><p>雷东多蹙眉，善意地提醒古蒂受伤了。伤口没有立刻破裂，一点点地渗出血珠，古蒂不在意地擦了擦，轻轻地“嘶”了一声。</p><p>“关于那顿晚饭，多谢款待。”</p><p>古蒂站了起来，才发现粘了一脚的泥，倒也不是生气，无奈地说：“不谢，你帮了我们，感谢是应该的。哦对了，劳尔呢？”</p><p>雷东多正想回答，二楼传来劳尔的叫声：“古蒂！你干嘛呢！脱了个精光！”</p><p>古蒂抬头，也不知劳尔在窗前看了多久，满脸的笑。</p><p>“你快下来拿牛奶。”</p><p>劳尔甩了甩书，“没空！让费尔南多跟你去吧。”他指了指雷东多。</p><p>古蒂心里有些莫名的疙瘩，原来他叫费尔南多。</p><p>雷东多就这样走在古蒂身后，跟他到了石桥，看他把衣服重新穿好，然后带他穿过一片树林到了个小山头，往下看便能望见那幢红色的小房子。</p><p>“想坐一会吗？”</p><p>晚风很大，只吹了几下雷东多的衣服就干了。</p><p>古蒂躺了下来，任拂动的草挠着脸颊。雷东多坐在他身侧，抱着自己的膝盖远眺前方。他也不知道自己在看什么，就算盯着前面脑海里也是边上古蒂那张浮于尘世的脸。</p><p>雷东多此前从未觉得想要一个人那么难，或者说的再明确一点：想和一个人做爱。他勉强能算的上有为的青年才俊，从不缺性爱对象，甚至绝大多数都是主动贴上来。他没有过这般强烈到日夜不能寐的侵占欲望，睁眼闭眼古蒂的音容相貌总若有若无地飘着。很难把这归结为爱，因为雷东多从没爱过人。那是喜欢吗？也许有一点。毕竟少年人的青春最让人羡慕，可是劳尔的活力更甚古蒂啊！</p><p>想不明白的时候他就很想抽烟，雷东多懊恼于把老冈萨雷斯给的烟给扔了，如果此刻能吸上一口也许什么问题都能想通。</p><p>“你想去镇上看看吗？虽然那儿肯定不能和纽约比。”</p><p>古蒂揪了根草攥在手里，他是想吹首曲子，但雷东多在就莫名的不好意思。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>雷东多一口答应，根本没想到这只是古蒂没话找话。</p><p>“劳尔也去吗？”</p><p>古蒂一怔，霎时笑了：“他不是忙论文吗？就我们去，听说那辆‘老家伙’修好了，这回换你开，好不好雷东多先生？”</p><p>雷东多听出他语调里的古怪，联想刚才劳尔喊他费尔南多，心想古蒂该不会是吃醋了吧？不过这个念头叫雷东多惶恐，他不认为古蒂也对他有想法。在之前的几次碰面中，古蒂对他明显爱搭不理，一个关注的眼神都没给他。除了初到的那次和送鸡蛋那天，他们毫无对视的机会。</p><p>“如果你喊我费尔南多的话我会欣然同意。”</p><p>古蒂没办法告诉雷东多他说这话时的性感和傲娇。他确实是想试试雷东多会不会让他改口，但没料到会这么轻松，雷东多像是在这个关口特意等着他一样。</p><p>“那你是同意了？费尔南多。”</p><p>费尔南多明明是和何塞一样烂大街的名字，为什么此刻读出来却无比的烫嘴，那条舌头卷不起来，说出来的音符都变了调。</p><p>古蒂调整心跳又唤了一遍：“费尔南多，是这样吗？”</p><p>痒痒的。</p><p>那晚落入古蒂眼中的蝴蝶飞入了雷东多的心里，一点点亲吻着他的心房，将采集的花蜜注射进他的血液。雷东多鼓起勇气回头，碎发间的蓝色双眸正凝视着自己，拨开那层迷惑的薄纱，是满满的羞涩与无知。</p><p>耳中雷声大作，就在对视的那一秒后雷东多就情不自禁地俯下身吻住了古蒂。那两瓣嘴唇和之前的触感一样柔软，它们无声地抗拒着雷东多的侵袭又像吸盘一样吸住了他的嘴，并且渴望他的深入。</p><p>雷东多欺在古蒂身上，双手捧住他的小脸，滚烫的呼吸相互交融，缱绻地喷薄在对方的脸上。当舌头闯入未知的口腔席卷一池香蜜后便再也不想离开。羞耻又让人心动的水声只在他们耳畔萦绕，胸口的火苗燃到了脸颊，升腾起一片红云。</p><p>“费尔南多……”</p><p>古蒂舔了舔被雷东多吻到红肿的唇，小心翼翼地叫着他的名字。</p><p>“费尔南多……”</p><p>古蒂又喊了一遍，才把雷东多从巨大的迷惘中解救出来。</p><p>他没头没脑地说了一句：古蒂，跟我去美国吧。</p><p>-</p><p>索拉里按照约定时间去机场接雷东多，那家伙比之前计划好的延后了一周回来，说是护照和签证的问题。</p><p>嗯？难道他真打算离开美国？</p><p>举着“Welcome to NewYork”的牌子让索拉里准备把雷东多暴揍一顿，他正盘算着如何狠宰他一顿，一大波人就从到达口涌出，他一眼就望到了雷东多。没办法，那家伙实在帅得刺眼。</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>索拉里拖长了掉，很是不爽地质问他：“又不是第一次来纽约，你让我举这么傻逼的……”</p><p>好友的身旁站着一位异国男孩，长期被阳光晒得通红的肌肤细腻光泽，五官秀气精致，蓝色的眼睛里闪着灵动的微光，他想表现得友好些可索拉里觉得那副神情仍是怠慢。</p><p>也许有的人天生就生着不食人间烟火的气质。</p><p>索拉里大大咧咧地笑：“欢迎来到纽约！”</p><p>大冒险家古蒂终于踏上了全新的土地，雷东多并不是他的终点。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>